l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otomo Taneji
Otomo Taneji was an Imperial Courtier and became the Otomo Daimyo. His great-grandfather was the influential lord Otomo Daimesu, his grandfather was a Mantis serving under Yoritomo by the name of Mokihara, and his father was Otomo Shikan. Sample character: Otomo Taneji, Imperial Court Representative Miya Hatori's assistant Taneji was Karo and one of the two main assistants of the prominent courtier Miya Hatori. Otomo Taneji (Winds of Change flavor) He journeyed alongside Hatori and his fellow aide Fuzake Sekkou when Hatori traveled across Rokugan during the Four Winds Era. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin send Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. Taneji arrived at Shiro Akodo and sneaked himself in the castle's library were Kurako was studying several military and martial books. Taneji was greatly impressed by the Lion bushi, being educated, clever, and unafraid to speak her mind. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime Kolat Scrutiny In 1167 the Kolat Master Morito put his eye over Taneji, as a possible recruit. It was not known if they made the offer to him. Otomo Taneji (Lotus flavor) Otomo Daimyo Taneji became the Otomo Daimyo following the assassination of Otomo Hoketuhime Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 74 in 1170. Vacant Throne, p. 108 Taneji was also married to Hoketuhime's niece, Champions, by Shawn Carman Otomo Asami, Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 8 who cancelled her previous bethrothal to Bayushi Norachai, to strengthen his position as daimyo. Topaz Championship - 1172 Taneji oversaw the Topaz Championship in 1172 and announced it had been won by Mirumoto Kalen. The Topaz Championship, by Rusty Priske Yojimbo Taneji dismissed Hiruma Todori as his personal yojimbo. Taneji could not mantain the Hiruma Daimyo in such station during the Destroyer War. Seppun Goharu was appointed for such task. City of Darkness, by Shawn Carman Assaulted Taneji traveled to Ryoko Owari Toshi. There he was assaulted by several individuals, and Goharu would not handle with all of them, and was wounded. Only the arrival of three ronin, Gahseng, Setsuko and Asagi, let Taneji to survive this day. The Otomo offered further service to the men. Empress' audience: renewed Charters Taneji attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Children Taneji and Asami had two sons. The second, Otomo Takuan, caused a scandal when he married into the Spider Clan, to the Susumu family's daimyo Susumu Kuroko, becoming Susumu Takuan. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman External Links * Otomo Taneji (Winds of Change) Category:Imperial Leaders